Beginning and the End
by Radioactive Plasma
Summary: Fifty ways to look at their love. [KakaSaku] [T for mature themes]


I came across an LJ community 1sentence challenge (livejournal dot com/community/1sentence/) from two years ago (Mystikat's Emperor & Queens—it's a Zutara piece) and wanted to do it myself. Mine, however, it's KakaSaku centric, with a bit of others thrown in. In short, this is a disjointed sentence-drabble that describe KakaSaku as I see it.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Also, this fiction is rated T for mature themes; you have been warned.

* * *

**Beginning and the End**

_The end is something none of them predicted._

* * *

**One: Comfort**

His arms are a refuge.

**Two: Kiss**

She places her lips on his (cold, clammy, _oh god please live_) and he exhales water

**Three: Soft**

There never had been as good a pillow as her breasts.

**Four: Pain**

Her heart does not wither as much when she faces the boy she used to love.

**Five: Potatoes**

"Fry it, mash it, boil it—I don't care, I just want dinner."

**Six: Rain**

She lets the tears fall when she thinks he's not watching.

**Seven: Chocolate**

They fight over the last piece, but when she holds up that fist of hers, the battle is suddenly over.

**Eight: Happiness**

He leaves the toilet seat _down_, thank god.

**Nine: Telephone**

That _thing_, he thinks with a shudder, is a devil-sent weapon of the women.

**Ten: Ears**

She talks and talks and _talks_ until he thinks his ears would fall off.

**El****even: Name**

"Sakura," he says with infinite gentleness, as it was dangerous to rouse her in such an ungodly hour.

**Twelve: Sensual**

The sway of those hips, he thinks, is far too seductive for one so innocent.

**Thirteen: Death**

She clutches his hand tightly with tears clinging to her lashes, and he, with a sigh and a smile, closes his eyes.

**Fourteen: Sex**

Though Icha Icha was a masterpiece, it was never as good as the real thing.

**Fifteen: Touch**

Their first caress was stiff and nervous, unsure of where their hands should be.

**Si****xteen: Weakness**

He could never deny her anything in the face of her doe-eyed look.

**Seventeen: Tears**

She kisses his moist eyes when memories hurt too much.

**Eighteen: Speed**

When she calls him to bed, he races through the last chapter of Icha Icha Paradise.

**Nineteen: Wind**

That's what he was to her, gentle and refreshing and uncatchable.

**T****wenty: Freedom**

He can't do whatever he wants, but he can do what he wants to _her_.

**Twenty-One: Life**

They were exiled for their love, but hope still remains.

**T****wenty-Two: Jealousy**

He idly watches the ramen bowl and thinks, _Pity, I was hungry_, just before an angry blond sloshes it over his face.

**Twenty-Three: Hands**

Slowly, he pulls the mask down.

**Twenty-Four: Taste  
**

They sit on the front porch with the bowl of cherries between them.

**T****wenty-Five: Devotion**

Her love for _him_ is deep-seated, not the fierce obsession from her childhood.

**Twenty-Six: Forever**

"How long?" she asks, wishing, wanting; "Too long," he replies.

**Twenty-Seven: Blood**

A trail of red follows down her legs, and his exuberance is replaced by regret.

**Twenty-Eight: Sickness**

She feverishly pines for him.

**Twenty-Nine: Melody**

He likes the way his name rolls off her tongue.

**Thirty: Star**

Her eyes shine at his name.

**Thirty-One: Home**

Home is where she is.

**Thirty-Two: Confusion**

When there should be one, she has three men in her life.

**Thirty-Three: Fear**

They noticed that every time she's out on a mission, he becomes more absent-minded.

**Thirty-Four: Lightning/Thunder**

Her temper is like a storm: sudden and tumultuous.

**Thirty-Five: Bonds**

Teacher-student, man-woman, father-mother.

**Thirty-Six: Market**

Girls and their never-ending _shopping_.

**Thirty-Seven: Technology**

He blew most of his last paycheck on the washing machine, but when she smiles at him, his pocket does not feel so empty.

**Thirty-Eight: Gift**

The Fates are fickle; what they give, they can take away, he thinks, standing over her gravestone.

**Thirty-Nine: Smile**

It took a long time (_too long, I'm sorry_) for the blond to smile at her again.

**Forty: Innocence**

She licked her fingers and suddenly, she no longer seemed childlike.

**Forty-One: Completion**

Sweaty bodies tangle under the sheets, and he was a missing piece to her puzzle.

**Forty-Two: Clouds**

"There's a pair of breasts—" He earns a punch "I was about to say yours," and he delights in the reddening of her cheeks.

**Forty-Three: Sky**

A touch, a word, a smile from him makes her soar over the clouds.

**F****orty-Four: Heaven**

Are his friends smiling down at him?

**Forty-Five: Hell**

"If there is a hell, surely I'm going there—" "—_No_, sensei," she replies with a laugh, "You don't _have_ a soul."

**Forty-Six: Sun**

Every morning as the sun rises, he disappears; she doesn't say a word.

**Forty-Seven: Moon**

He dreads the cycle of the moon.

**Forty-Eight: Waves**

She is awashed by guilt—maybe I should have held on, maybe I should have loved him a little longer, maybe _maybe_—but then she realizes she has her own life to live.

**Forty-Nine: Hair**

He breathes a sigh of relief at their son's head full of silver (pink son, imagine that), and her monstrous fist comes hurtling at his face.

**Fifty: Supernova**

**  
**The earth explodes around her, and he's never seen such an alarming yet beautiful sight.


End file.
